


Always by your side

by fantasy92



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy92/pseuds/fantasy92
Summary: What if Rikuo had a twin sister ? Enter Nura Rin, she will be do anything to support her twin. She can be delicate as a flower but don't forget that she is a quarter Yokai too.





	Always by your side

Rikuo and Rin Nura

It was September 23 when in an anticie Japanese household that everyone that lives in the household could hear two infants criyes. It was the day the young master and young miss were born.

In the room in which they were born the mother and the father were holding each one a baby, the mother was holding the little boy that was sleeping while the father was holding the little girl that was trying to stay awake but was losing the battle.

After few minutes the little girl was sleeping like her brother.

After a while an old man entered in the room, he smiled and said to the new parents

" congratulations Rihan, congratulations Wakana! Finally I'm a grandfather eh ? You took your sweet time Rihan"

"shhh! Shut up old man, can't you see they are sleeping!" the new father, Rihan said to his own father.

" ah...you are right…so what're the names of my cute grandchildren?" asked the new grandpa, 

Rihan and his wife looked at each other and the mother said looking at her son  
" his name is Rikuo, Nura Rikuo" she looked at her daughter and said " her name is Rin, Nura Rin".

The grandfather smiled and said " welcome to the Nura clan Rikuo, Rin "


End file.
